konarpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gambling
All players must accept the gambling rules before gambling and these must be followed without exception 1. Players of the KonarPS community are not allowed to engage in any actions that will result in planting flowers that would disrupt another ongoing flower poker between an active gambling match. Also, you are not allowed to Stand on another's flower when people are Flower Pokering. 2. Player A shall not spam asking player B to gamble them if player A has been told multiple times by player B that they do not want to gamble them(anymore). 3. Pot's value must be specified and understood between both challengers and Trusted Host before gambling to avoid confusion. 4. If player plants 6 flowers by "mistake" while flower pokering and it ends up being a replant, the players 6th flower will be used as the first flower of that replant, means he will plant 4 more. 5. If the player plants either black or white flower means he must plant 1 extra flower (bw1rp). 6. The game starts after both players pay their bet and Trusted Host says BOTH PAID. If player A (who already paid) plant or roll dices before player B place the bet, the game will be discarded and pots will be refunded. 7. All games need a Trusted Host to play. Self-holding is against the rules. 8. Players are allowed to host, however, all games must be controlled by Trusted Host. Trusted Host also holds all pots. 9. Blackjack must be played with the 100-sided cube. FLOWER POKER *1. Find an opponent you will fp (flower poker) with. *2. Discuss the bet/pot with your opponent. *3. Find Trusted Host who must hold the bet/pot, he also prevents the bet/pot from being scammed. *4. Place a bet with your opponent. *5. Each of you plants 5 flowers. *6. Compare the 5 Flowers to each other, 2 of the same color is a pair, 2 sets of the same color are 2 pairs, 3 of the same color is a pair of 3 (oak), etc. If a player plants either a White or a Black Flower, the one who plants white or black, plant 1 extra flower. *7. The one who has the biggest "hand" wins. FLOWER POKER HANDS *Bust: you have all the different plant. Yellow flowersRed flowersPurple flowersBlue flowersFlowers (pastel) *One Pair: you have 2 same plants within your 5 plants. Yellow flowersYellow flowersRed flowersFlowers (pastel)Blue flowers *Two Pair: you have 2 sets of 2 different color plants within your 5 Plants. Yellow flowersYellow flowersRed flowersRed flowersFlowers (pastel) *Oak: you have 3 same color of plants withing your 5 plants. Yellow flowersYellow flowersYellow flowersRed flowersBlue flowers *Full House: One set of same color with 3 other plants of same color. Yellow flowersYellow flowersYellow flowersRed flowersRed flowers *4 Oak: it’s rare but still happens all the time! 4 same color plant out of 5 plants. Yellow flowersYellow flowersYellow flowersYellow flowersRed flowers *5 Oak: 5 same color plants within 5 plants. Yellow flowersYellow flowersYellow flowersYellow flowersYellow flowers HOT OR COLD *Find a host for hot or cold at gambling zone and simply guess what color of the plant will the host plant. Rewards for the win = doubled your money/items or items of the same value. *HOT: Red, Orange, Yellow Red flowersOrange flowersYellow flowers *COLD: Blue, Purple, Pastel Blue flowersPurple flowersFlowers (pastel) *HOST WINS: Rainbow Flowers (mixed) *REPLANT: Black, White Black flowersWhite flowers *CAUTION: If the host plants rainbow, it’s an auto win for the host. Black or White plants are replanted! Just remember HoC is not 50/50 win loss ratio due to the fact that rainbow will be the auto-win for the host! 55X2 This game is easy, find a host that's doing 55x2. If the host happens to roll above 55, you win. DICE DUEL The rules are simple, first discuss the game (4, 12 or 100 sided cube) for either be the First to 1, 3, or 5. Then trade items/cash you want to gamble with to trusted host. The winner receives the items/cash that you have bet previously. CAUTION: Just because you've lost or won 3-4 dice duels in a row does not guarantee your next dice duel to be a lose or win! It is 50/50% always, keep that in mind! blackjack table Player A and Player B trade their bets to a Trusted Host. Once Trusted Host has received the bet, he or either the one who wants to host (Player A or Player B) will roll a dice. After rolling their dice, they will ask you if you want to "hit" or "stay". If you say it, it means you want them to roll again. However when they roll again, whatever they roll will be added to your first roll. Notice, if you roll over 100 you lose, same goes for the host. Example: Trusted Host rolled 35 and you decided you wanted to hit. Trusted Host then rolls a 43. You now have 78. Once you decide to Stay with what you're at, they will then roll for themselves. If they get closer to 100 than you do, they win your bet and you get nothing. CAUTION: Blackjack must be played with the 100-sided cube! 1. Learn to walk away: It happens to a lot of players, when you’re winning, learn to walk away. Set your limit on how much you want to spend and when you want to stop. 2. Never gamble your PVM gear: Think of gambling as investing in stock market. The more you bet, the higher your gains are; but it could wipe your bank in a instant. I can say that most players quit or stop playing because they get “Cleaned”. PVM is a guaranteed steady income to your money pouch.